Smite: The tale of Death and War
by Monkeyman10526
Summary: Hello all! This is a simple pairing of my two favorite gods, so I understand when I die why I' going to hell. Either way this is based of the Game so if the gods depictions aren't real to their own like Thanatos's remember its the game not the real gods.
1. Chapter 1

*Loud Snoring*...GAH! I'M AWAKE!...no I'm not.

Hey guys so I've been stuck in class doing tests and stuff…..and by the time this comes out, It will be over...probably. ANYHOW!

I have been playing a shitload of smite, so I'm going to do a story over that, cause...why not? Now before I do anything, this story has the images of Gods and Goddesses. Smite is a MOBA about said Gods and Goddesses. The following depiction, is based off of THE GAME, not real life. If you have a beef with the way I'm depicting them based off the actual Mythology, and not how the game does it, shush. Also to those who dislike the Idea of the game cause they are "False Gods" I don't want to hear it. It's a game, you don't like them, then don't read it or play the game. Now that I pissed off at least three people, let's move on! Enjoy!...oh yeah. I OWN NOTHING!

Ch 1 Normal day

"Welcome! To the Smite realm! Today is Team Deadlands versus Team WAR! We will begin in a few minutes!" An announcer screamed over the microphone. The Smite Realm. A realm full of war, battle, and death. But in this world, death does not equal the end. In Fact, death is but a door and time is but a window. This realm is special, it is the ground where Gods clash in combat. Gods from all over come to fight. To prove who is better, to settle arguments, and to just engage in combat. It was now time for their annual combat tourney. Gods would band together and fight each other in a series of events. The winners receive the highest honor of winning, and a feast in their name. This year's two teams fighting it out was Team Deadlands, and Team WAR!.

Team Deadlands, A group of Gods who aid work in the ways of death. Assassin Thanatos, Guardian Hades, Warrior Osiris, Mage Anubis, and Healer Hel. This team made up of some of the most feared gods and goddesses, had come extremely far in the tourney. They had dug tooth and nail to go against last years winners, Team WAR!

Team war is made up of Gods who reveal in War. Guardians Ares and Athena, Hunter Anhur, and Warriors Guan Yu and Bellona. The winners of last years fight. They had slayed all in their path with pure power, and unstoppable energy. Yet they were weak in the realm of magic. They had been accused of cheating, by Zeus that year. His claims were written off as poor sportsmanship, and was simply ignored. This year though they had a wild card. Bellona had managed to take the smite realm by storm, with her powerhouse like build. Thanatos was excited, the souls of his enemies would be his. Well for a while anyway.

In the waiting area was Team Deadlands, and the team that had been crushed by WAR!, Team Thunder head. Consisting of Zeus, Chaach, Thor, Ao Kuang, and Nox. They had been decimated by the physical power of the group. It was all up to Deadlands now. Hades stood in the middle.

"So do we know the plan?" Hel would smile cheerfully.

"Yup! I go with you, Anubis takes middle, and Osiris, goes solo." Hades would watch her for a bit.

"Annnnd?"

"And I go into the jungle." Thanatos said standing up and unfolding his wings.

"OKAY!" She said happily. "If you need help tell me and I'll heal you/ AND CRUSH THE ENEMIES IN MY PATH!" She said changing into her darker stance. Hades chuckled at this.

"This should be good." Anubis would chuckle a bit as Osiris tried not to laugh. They found Hel's mood swings funny, but in combat, they feared her. Hel turned to the two shutting them up instantly.

"ATTENTION ALL COMBATANTS! The fight starts in two minutes!" Thanatos looked up and listened to the announcer. He began to hover and grabbed his weapon of choice. His scythe. Hades would grab his equipment and head for the door.

"Good luck, and most of all, don't be bad sports." Hel followed soon after with Anubis and Osiris, following up. Thanatos equipped his death toll and made for the exit. The group exited and saw they were invaders this day. "Good luck to you both." Hades said looking to Osiris and Anubis and began rushing to get in position. Hel and Hades would split of to the side leaving Thanatos alone. He would sigh as he gathered potions and wards. With his left over gold he grabbed some would sigh and make his way out into the jungle. He reached the attack speed camp and looked deep into the jungle. He placed a ward by the Lava Giant and then one on the other side of the map quickly before returning. He would look at his ward and stifle a laugh. It was a small stuffed Manticore with two fangs on each side of it's mouth. Thanatos would wait as the timer ticked down until the Minions spawned. He could hear Ares taunting Hades from across the map. Thanatos just leaned against his scythe.

"Blow hard."

"Isn't that the truth." Thanatos did not react. He simply looked over to his left and saw Bellona standing there. Her hair cut short, and her armor dirty and bloody. Thanatos's wings would unfold as he stood up. He turned to her and watched as she tried to decided if she should attack or grab the buff first. Thanatos had his mind made up. If she came at him, attack the Cyclops and run back letting her take the damage. If she went after the jungle buff, he would hide and wait to strike.

Bellona on the other hand was split. She would contact Athena through a special orb they all had.

"I see their jungler. I'm to slow to hurt him this early. What should I do?"

"Be aggressive. Scare him off." Bellona smiled. She could do that. Though she was fighting death. She did not fear him. Thanatos would watch her as he sliced through one of the Cyclops. The other two looked at him and began to attack. Bellona smiled and charged in. She swung her mighty hammer and slammed it down where Thanatos was, but Thanatos was gone. The Cyclops turned to Bellona and attacked. She was now wide open. Thanatos would smile if he could, as he crept up from behind. Thanatos would throw his scythe at her, damaging her, yet healing him fully. Bellona now had little time to act. She would spin around and get two hits on Thanatos. Thanatos would just keep attacking. Once again he tossed his scythe at her, this time knocking her down to the ground. Bellona looked up in anger as Thanatos raised his scythe. With a sadistic laugh and a piercing scream.

"FIRST BLOOD!" Thanatos smiled as he began to return to base.

"BELLONA! WHY DID YOU ATTACK IN THEIR JUNGLE!?" Ares screamed at his teammate.

"But I-"

"Take up the lane! Guan Yu, go grab some buffs." Ares commanded. Guan rolled his eyes as he vanished into the jungle. Team Deadlands simply laughed.

"Good kill Thanatos. Do you require any buffs?"

"Damage."

"Come here then, I need to steal health anyways." Hades said as he waited by the buff. Thanatos would arrive and the two decimated the camp. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Thanatos said as he picked up the small rune. His body would heat up as he felt the power course through his body. He let out a primal yell as he dashed into the jungle. He would pass through the middle to see Anubis and Anhur at a stalemate for now. Each ranged and two weak to risk going in weapons hot. He reached the jungle to see Guan Yu there. Guan was a few levels up, but not invulnerable. Thanatos would toss his scythe out and just miss him. Guan you would look over and see the wings of the Thanatos. Guan smiled as he went the opposite way to flank him. He turned to see nothing. Guan would stroke his beard and think as he returned to get the damage buff, only to see it was in the hands of Thanatos.

"Truly a dastardly villain to steal the buff i was working on." Thanatos laughed.

"You want it, come and get it back." Thanatos said mockingly. Guan Yu charged at the reaper only for him to vanish. Thanatos had used blink and was now behind the Saint of War, attacking him with heavy damage. Guan fell to his knees and simply waited. Thanatos drew his scythe back and landed the final hit.

"An Enemy has been slain." Thanatos laughed at this. He looked to his left to see Osiris in danger.

"Assistance!" He called out. Thanatos would flap his wings up and crouch low as he took to the air. He would then come crashing down onto Osiris's attacker. It was Bellona. She was stuck hard in the back and had no time to react as Thanatos unleashed a barrage of attacks onto the Goddess. Leaving her on her knees once again. "Thank you!" Osiris said as he returned to base.

"BELLONA! I SAID DON'T GO INTO THE JUNGLE!"

"She didn't. She was ambushed." Guan Yu said from the orb.

"YOU DIED AS WELL! YOU BOTH TAKE THE LANE! We have no use for a jungler." Ares said as he threw a chain onto Hel.

"OW! Let me go you bully!" She demanded. Ares smiled. He would leap to the air and snatch the girl up in a glowing chain. Hel smiled and pulled out some blue beads. Breaking the chains. Areas grew red with rage as she busted out. Hel smiled and recalled away from the area. Vanishing, leaving Ares stuck in the sky like a jackass. Thanatos listened as Ares released a loud yell from across the map.

"Heheheh." Hades chuckled as Thanatos sniped a kill. "Hey Thanatos. Can you go kill the Guardians? Hel can only do so much." Tanatos collected Guan Yu's soul and chuckled.

"That can be arranged." He said vanishing into the jungle. As he vanished he would bump into Bellona again. Thanatos would think. "Hel. I'm going to draw one away. Attack the other with everything you have." Hel smiled and nodded.

"Okay!" Hel said happily. Thanatos would throw his scythe at Bellona damaging her heavily. Bellona would retreat and try to hide.

"I'm drawing the reaper into the jungle, someone help me!" Athena looked and would frown.

"No. He's planning for it."

"But I need help!"

"I am sorry, he is planning for this. We cannot aid you." Ares flared up.

"YOU ARE A GOD OF WAR FIGHT DAMN IT!" He yelled. Bellona would sigh and figure she wasn't going down without a fight. She would launch into the fight and got ready to attack. Slashing and swiping at who she thought was Thanatos. Sadly it was just a lost minion. She had wasted her ult. And Thanatos was waiting. He would slash at her and bring her down. She fell to the ground and waited for what seemed like an eternity for him to kill her. But it never came. She opened her eyes to see Guan Yu.

"Are you alright ally?" Bellona could barely talk as she weakly muttered something.

"*mumbles*"

"Beg pardon?"

"Tr-p"

"What?"

"She's saying trap." Guan spun around and saw Thanato leap into the air, glowing gold. He had little time to react as he slammed down behind him executing Bellona. The sound of Bellona hitting the ground would cause Guan to turn only to see Thanatos's scythe slam into him. It was a fast assault. As he sliced through them. Anhur was about to come and assist when he heard the sound of crashing tower.

"Your right tower has been destroyed." Anhur would drop his head as his orb filled with the sounds of Ares's yelling.

"Enough of this." He said throwing the orb to the ground shutting out his team mate's voice. "Peace at last." He said moving out.

As the game progressed the pattern stuck. Team Deadlands pushed WAR! back and continued to slaughter them. The match was close to ending with one final push, Team Deadlands pushed right into their base. Thanatos went to attack the titan but his attack did nothing.

"What?!" Thanatos striked it again and nothing happened. "How can this be?" He said as Hades attacked the titan.

"It seems Zeus was telling the truth."

"You mean that?"

"Yes. Team War glitched the titan. We can't hurt it." He said watching hordes of minions attack the beast, yet nothing happened. It was then they were hit with golden chains. Thanatos dug out his beads but they didn't work.

"How?" Hades did the same but it failed.

"Damn it. We couldn't win if we tried." As the two looked at each other they were thrown into each other and into the enemy fountain. "Well this sucks." Hades said as the took heavy damage every second.

"How ironic."

"How so?"

"All's fair in love and war….but we aren't allowed to give the titan armor. Are we?"

"No. We aren't" Hades said as his head dropped and he fell to pieces. Thanatos looked down as a black portal opened up under him. He sighed and fell through. Ares's smiled and laughed.

"They have failed! WE SHALL WIN AS ALWAYS!" He yelled charging forward. Athena would smile from the back of the group.

And so Team War charged up the middle lane. Taking their two towers and their pheonix. Hades and Thanatos spawned and looked at each other as they saw their titan fall to the earth.

"They eradicated us that fast?" Hades asked. Thanatos groaned.

"Team War wins?! But wow! WHAT A TURN OF EVENTS!" Thanatos would grumble loudly as he turned toward the exit. Bellona would see the two and run over to them.

"Good game guys." Thanatos just scoffed and kept moving. Hades looked to Bellona then to Ares.

"It seems Ares is smarter than I thought. I'd better tell Ananke and Nox about this." Hades said vanishing in a blink of an eye. Bellona would watch as Team Deadlands dispersed giving her and her team a glare of hate and anger.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing dear." Athena said walking up from behind. "They are simply bad sports. You did well today." She said putting a hand on her shoulder. Bellona smiled and nodded.

"Yeah...thanks." Bellona said with a weak smile. She felt that she in fact did little to fight. She would gather her gear and head to the locker room to see Ares and a minion talking.

"Is it done?" Bellona would hide a little and listen in.

"Yes Ares. It's done. No one will know."

"Good. Now that that's settled. We can move on." The minion nodded and walked away. Bellona backed up a little and called into the room.

"Yo. Guan you back here?" She asked walking into the room. "Ares you seen Guan?" Ares just scoffed and walked away. "Are all gods of war asses?"

"No dear just my brother." Athena said walking in. Bellona could feel something was wrong, but wasn't sure.

 _Whatever nothing's wrong….maybe._ She thought as she walked to the exit.

Thanatos walked through the exit five minutes ago and now he was out in a large room with white floor and gold trim. He was hoping to head to the underworld and relax a bit, but he had been roped into a conversation between Neith, Bakasura, and Scylla.

"I'm just saying *gulp* That match was rigged." Bakasura said eating a whole leg of mutton. Neith would nod as well as Scylla.

"Yeah I know cheating when I see it. I'm on a team with Loki." Scylla said as one of her dogs chewed on a doggy toy. As the two talked Thanatos would just stare of to space. He blinked and saw Bellona standing in the doorway. Thanatos would look at her and see she was covered in scratches and blood was all over her legs. Unaware he was being watched Neith smiled.

"I see Thanatos has take interest on the Bellona." Thanatos would immediately snap his head to Neith.

"What?"

"Don't worry Thanatos. She is quite a catch." Thanatos would unfold his wings and glare at Neith.

"I do not have an interest in anyone. I am Death. I do not like anything." Neith smiled as she found a way through his defence.

"Do you like Death?"

"No, but it's my job."

"Do you like your job?"

"...Well I suppose it is my duty."

"So you do like something." Thanatos just stared at her. Bakasura and Scylla were just laughing in the background.

"This conversation is over." He said making Neith pout. As the four talked about Thanatos's love life. Anake and Nox walked in through a large door.

"Well Nox it was a good match, what a pull back from War."

"Yes well, I can't help but think something was amiss." Nox said walking beside her. As they entered the room Hades took notice and walked over.

"Ah just the two I was looking for. I have two things to ask." Nox just looked to Anake who smiled and nodded to Hades. "I do believe the equipment in the last game was faulty. Ares broke through the beads effect." He said crossing his arms. He would unfold them and produce the beads.

"Hades removing of match gear is forbidden."

"Unless it is broken." He said rebutting Anake comment. He handed her the beads and she felt over them until she opened her eyes. Nox just shook her head

"Hades the beads cannot be broken it is-"

"Broken. They are cracked." Nox looked over shooked.

"W-what? How?" Anake would close her eyes then smile.

"Not to worry. I will have this looked into. And the second thing you wanted Hades."

"I would like to speak again of the relocation of-"

"No." Anake and Nox said in unison.

"But why not?"

"Because the amount of time it would take to relocate the underworld to purgatory is astronomical." Anake said sighing.

"You're gods you snap your fingers and its done." Hades said crossing his arms angrily.

"Sorry but no." Nox said. 'Besides don't you like your neighbor.

"You mean…*ehem* THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS? No, in fact I find him annoying and quite bothersome. As of late he's been sending those imps after my realm to take it over."

"Look I'm sorry Hades, maybe some other time, we need to look into the issue with the equipment." Anake said turning and walking away. Nox would follow suit leaving Hades to stew in his own anger.

Thanatos would sigh as Neith and now Scylla sang an annoying song.

"Thanatos and Bellona sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Thanatos just glared at them. He would slam his scythe down and shut them up.

"Enough!" He said as he slammed his scythe down.

"YEOW!" Thanatos looked down and saw a small squirrel with it's tail caught under his scythe's handle. He lifted it and the small creature held his tail.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" He asked angrily. Thanatos groaned as he saw who it was.

"Ugh….what is it rodent?"

"That's Ratatoskr to you pal!"

"All I heard was rat." Thanatos said making the squirrel angry. It was Ratatoskr, the sly messenger, and biggest spreader of gossip throughout the smite world. Ratatoskr stuck his tongue out at Thanatos and climbed up to Neiths shoulder. From behind cupid would tap Thanatos and smile as he turned to look at him.

"HI THAN! I need to shoot you."

"Why?"

"A little squirrel told me you're in love." Thanatos would slowly look to Ratatoskr with a look that would strike fear into Ah Puch. Thanatos would grab out for the small rodent but miss as Ratatoskr went running.

"Annoying rodent." Thanatos said turning to glare at Cupid. Cupid got teary eyed and flew off.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" He yelled as he flew off. Ratatoskr would scurry up a pair of random legs and sigh as he rested on the person's shoulders.

"What the hell?" He would slowly look to see Bellona. "Oh...what do you want?" Ratatoskr smiled as he whispered something to Bellona's ear. Something that made her blush with anger. She would take Ratatoskr by his tail and throw him to the ground. With her hammer she smiled at Ratatoskr and placed a foot lightly on his back. "FORE!" She said loudly as she sent the tiny hairball flying. The hall was then filled with Ratatoskr's cries of fear. His descent ended with him landing in the hands of Anake. He would hug her and drop down to the ground. Anake approched the lobby and smiled.

"A great fight was just had. And Team War has won. As normal a feast will be held in their honor. We hope to see you all their." Thanatos would growl as he heard laugter from behind him. It was ares bellowing over his victory.

"HAHAHA! War will always comeout on top!" He said raising his fist high. Thanatos would turn to him and glare at him.

"You say you won. but a true winner does not resort to ill sportsmanship." Thanatos said pointing to him.

"You dare implay the god of war a cheater?!" Ares asked angirly.

"No. I do not implay. I'm flat out calling you one." Ares closed in on Thanatos who wasn't backing down.

"And dare you be man enough to fight me?!"

"One on one. Arena." Thanatos said up close.

"I FEAR NONE! YOU ARE ON!"

"Prepare to meet death's icy touch." Thanatos said as coldy as possible. Anake would slam her foot down.

"Scilence. We are aware of the accusations Thanatos. There shall be no rematch of any kind. You two shall nt meet in the arena at all. That is all on this mater." She said sternly. Ares would shake his head and punch a nearby wall.

"FINE! BELLONA!" He bellowed. Slowly Bellona strode over and looked to Ares. "SHOW THIS FOOL WHY WAR GODS ARE TO BE FEARED! YOU SHALL FIGHT HIM IN MY PLACE!" Anake got ready to speak as Nox put up a hand.

"The smite relm is here to settle disputes. Very well, but this does not effect the feast or the tournoment. Is that clear."

Thanatos nodded as well did Ares. Bellona stared at Thanatos and he did the same. The two looked at each other as if locked in a internal fight.

 _She shall fall to my blade._

 _He will crumble at my power._

 _Her body….grr! why is this even a thought?_

 _His armor is useles to my hammer...but he does look bad ass….erk! Why did I think that._

As each of them thought to themselfs Ares dragged Bellona off for training. Thanatos would shake his head and Neith nudged him again.

"You like her~"

"SHUT IT!'


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 Before the match

After what had happened in the lobby, Thanatos had retreated to the underworld. Down in the bowels of the underworld, Thanatos relaxed in a small area where there were few to bother him. The fields of punishment. The sounds of wailing criminals and those who have done wrong echoed through the fields.

"Just what I needed. Some peace." He said with a chuckle as he watched Ixian roll on by on a flaming wheel, looking as miserable as ever. Thanatos walked over to a tree and plucked a fruit from it. He lifted up his mask and with a bone jaw, took a bite out of it. He put his mask back down and sat down under the tree. He put his head back and rested. He then saw a familiar face in his mind. He quickly raised up looked around. _Why does my mind torture me with these thoughts?!_

"Troubled thoughts Thanatos?" Thanatos looked over to see Tantalus hanging from the tree he sat under.

"You speak without thinking mortal."

"I've been here for over 3,000 years Thanatos. I think I can tell when someone having issues." Thanatos sighed.

"Yet again you speak without thought….yet you are correct." He said lowering his head. From across the pool of water Ixian would roll by on his fire wheel.

"Hey Thanatos! Heard you found a girl friend. Nice!" He said as he rolled by. Thanatos would get ready to toss his scythe at him but he got out of range.

"Annoying pest."

"Is that what this is about? Thanatos there is no shame in having feelings."

"I am the god of Death. Trivial feelings should not matter to me. Especially affection."

"Than, we all have that, god's included. Look at Vulcan and Aphrodite." Tantalus said as he spun slowly while he hung from the tree. Thanatos just scoffed.

"And they did so well with Ares and all that. Gods of war are not to be trusted."

"So would you say it's because your feelings are for someone who a god of war would want?" Tantalus asked as he tried to get a drink of water. "Little help?"

"You would drink from death's hand?" Tantalus would groan as he stopped trying. "And no….It is a god of war."

"Bellona? She is smoking!" Ixian said rolling by again. Hades had upgraded Ixian's wheel to a large pinwheel that rolled throughout the underworld. "TAKE THE SHOT!" He yelled as he rolled off again.

"Don't listen to him. He's not the best to listen to about girls and such." Thanatos groaned at the obvious statement. "Though I wouldn't say he's wrong. Mayhaps if you hear a rejection or even acceptance you can get her off your mind." Thanatos went silent. He stood up and walked over. He plucked a fruit from the tree and handed it to Tantalus. Tantalus was shocked. He took a bite of it and smiled. "Thank you."

"We never spoke."

"About what?" Tantalus said playing along. Thanatos turned to leave only to see Mercury in front of him.

"Message for you Than." He said holding out a black envelope. Thanatos took the slip and looked down. It was from Hades. Thanatos was about to open when he heard a grunt. He looked up to see Mercury waiting. Thanatos groaned and dug out a golden coin. He tossed it Mercury and watched him vanish with a blurr.

[Hades's Office]

Thanatos walked to a pillar in the middle of the underworld. He climbed the large stairs until he reached a large door. Thanatos opened it up and walked in closing it behind him. Inside appeared to be a set up similar to that of a CEO's office. With blue torches on the wall and a large stone desk, which behind it sat Hades. Hades's was shouting into an orb it seemed. On the orb was a large red face.

"Should you send more imps to my realm I will come over there and show you true fear you bumbling sorry excuse for a demon!" The red face just laughed a deep fire laugh.

"Try if you wish. I shall crush you! For I am The Prince of Dark-" Hades's crushed the orb in his fist and turned to Thanatos.

"I do hate neighbors. Now then Thanatos."

"Yes I gave a fruit to Tantalus. Kill me." Hades just blinked at him with yellow eyes.

"Actually it's about Ares…...what were you talking about."

"Nothing." Thanatos said retracting his statement.

"Riiiiight. Anyway. Anake and Nox are useless. We need to blow Ares's plot out of the water. Now I need time so Tomorrow when you go to fight Bellona drag the match out. It's first to 10 kills. So don't be afraid to die once or twice. Meanwhile I'll head into war's main office and find the information I need." Thanatos just nodded.

"Is that all."

"No there are Imps down in the fields of punishment. Go take of them for me. I need to go have a chat with our neighbor." Hades said vanishing into a cloud of darkness. Thanatos would turn and see a Imp in front of him. He chuckled at the creature and raised his scythe.

"Time to work."

[Mount Olympus Training Grounds]

While Thanatos hunted down Imps in the underworld. Up on Mount the greek and the roman pathogens were preparing for the great feast in name of WAR! All the gods were pitching in. Bacchus finding food and drink. Vulcan crafting elegant wears and seats. Artemis and Apollo hunting for food. Even Chronos ageing wine to its best age, and ripening food to its fullest and juiciest. All but one god was aiding in the decoration. Bellona stood in the great training hall of Olympus. Swinging her mighty blade at a wooden dummy. Her attacks swift and strong. She unleashed a flurry of attacks and slowed down slightly. Not wanting to tire herself to fast.

"I see you have been working hard." A voice said from behind her. Bellona turned around to see Aphrodite. Bellona just shrugged.

"I have to. Death is strong. I need to be stronger." Bellona said sternly. Aphrodite smiled wickedly.

"The dominant type. I should have known." She said with a wink. Bellona just blinked at her.

"Uhhhh…..what?" She said slightly pink.

"Yeah. I can see it now. You want him tied and bound for you to do as you please." She said making Bellona recoil in embarrassment.

"WAIT WHAT!? What kind of god to think I am!" She said red faced. Aphrodite smiled mentally. "B-b-besides Like I would be attracted to the harbinger of death!"

"Well if you weren't why would you be reacting like this?"

"Gah!" Bellona said recoiling. She felt flustered now. "I'm. You!...GRRRAH!" She said slamming her sword down hard turning it into a hammer. She sheathed her weapon and walked away muttering to herself. Aphrodite laughed as she watched Bellona walk away.

"She's so cute when she's flustered." She said giggling. Vulcan would lean past a doorway that Bellona had obliterated with her foot.

"Hun have you ever thought that perhaps it is bad to play with the minds of the gods of war?"

"Maybe. But it's so fun." She said turning and walking away.

[Lobby]

Bellona had gone to the lobby to try and calm down. Instead she saw a sight that made her red with rage.

[Five minutes before]

Thanatos walked through a portal from the underworld covered in the blood of imps. His wings unfolded as he began walking. He was looking for Tyr. He figured the guy who was 'The Lawbringer' would have an opinion on what happened in the match. Maybe some useful information even. But before he could get to the Norse Pathogen's portal, a tiny little pest got to him first.

"Thanatos." A small voice said. Thanatos looked behind him and saw a large maw of a wolf. It was Scylla.

"What do you want pest."

"Aww so mean. I bet you're still hung up on Bellona." Thanatos grew angry and turned to leave until he looked squarely into the eyes of one of Scylla's hounds. "So I got to thinking. Why be with her." Thanatos would feel his stomach churn ooze...if he had one. "When you can be with me." Scylla said with a giggle.

"Child begone." He said looking to Scylla with a fiery gaze.

"I am no child. I am roughly 3,000 years old. And I've killed many a man. You see me and you go well together." Scylla said getting larger. Thanatos backed up a bit. "So why not be together?"

"I am Death! It shall take more than threats and a change of form to intimidate me!"

"Tisk-tisk. Looks like it's the hard way. Just how I like it. Don't worry Thanatos. After I knock you out. I'll wait for you to wake up before we play." She said with a innocent smile making Thanatos uneasy. Thanatos backed up a bit more until he hit a wall. He would raise fast to try and strike the girl's tops, in order to bring her down faster. It failed. Thanatos was swatted away by her tendrils like a nat. He slammed against the wall hard. He got to a knee before weakly falling a bit. Unlike in matches. Thanatos had nor armor on. He had figured he didn't need it out of combat. He stood up slowly before getting slammed against the wall by Scylla's large tentacle.

The hand of death fell to the earth with a loud thud. He tried to move before going limp.

 _Damn that witch! I must not...let her…...wi…..n._ He thought before passing out. Scylla giggled with delight as one of her dogs grabbed Thanatos by the back of his neck using it's teeth.

Bellona would walkthrough the portal still fuming about what Aphrodite did. She would stop dead in her tracks as she saw Scylla holding Thanatos's weakened body. Scylla looked over and laughed.

"He went limp. Don't worry. I'll make him better...much better." She said with a wink and giggle. Bellona gre red with rage and pulled her sword out.

"You put him down right now!" She said reading her blade.

"Nope. You had your chance. He's mine now." She said starting to back away. Bellona would get ready to move before chains shot out and grabbed the girl. "WHAT!?"

"RELEASE HIM WRETCH!" It was Ares to everyone's shock. Well those who were still in the lobby. Fire trailed up the chains and singed the girl. Scylla shrieked in pain. "I see you two wanna get hitched. I GOT YOUR NEW BALL AND CHAIN!" He dragged the girl over to him and she began to weaken. "BELLONA STRIKE NOW!" Bellona snapped from her confused state and began striking Scylla with her scourge. Scylla would shriek in pain until Bellona dropped her mighty hammer on her head. Though it could not kill her. It did knock her out. Anake and Nox would storm in looking quite mad.

"What is the meaning of this!" Anake said angrily.

"Scylla attacked Thanatos. Me and Bellona took her down." Ares said with a grunt. He bent down and removed something. Anake looked to Thanatos and saw there was no way he could fight the next day. He needed time to awake and rest.

"I see. Is there any reason Scylla would act so irrationally?" She asked. Ares thought to himself as Cupid flew in sobbing.

"Anake!" Anake smiled and caught Cupid in a hug.

"What is it small one?"

"Someone stole my bow! And I'm missing one of my golden arrows!"

"This is bad those arrows are powerful enough to….." Anake would drift off into thought before releasing Cupid. "Do not worry. We shall find your bow." Cupid smiled and wiped a tear away.

"Th-thank you." He said with a sniffle. He would fly off still a bit sad. Nox herself was confused.

"Ares? Why aid Thanatos? He called you a cheater and even insisted on a rematch." Ares scoffed before speaking.

"Death is necessary for war. War without death is but a game. I will not let war become a joke!" He said sternly. Nox thought to herself now. Feeling troubled.

 _Ares isn't smart enough to do this….Yet...he has the motive...I must look into this more._ As Nox Thought to herself. Anake would wave her hand and both Scylla and Thanatos vanished. Now somewhere safe.

"The two shall heal in the infirmary. And the match that was scheduled for tomorrow is canceled." Bellona would get both sad and mad. Mad for that she could not get revenge on him...yet sad for a unknown reason. Anake would turn and walk through a portal to a different realm, and nox followed. Ares looked to Bellona and held out a golden arrow.

"Someone planned this." He said before walking away. "I plan on finding out who." Bellona would look to the infirmary then to the greek parthenon. She looked to and fro before grumbling.

"Fuck it." She said turning to the infirmary.

[Space and Time]

In the great vastness of space was a large pitch black platform. There stood Janus and Nemesis. Janus opened and closed different portals as Nemesis weighed scales. From behind Anake and Nox walked through. Janus's head tilted downward so that he could look at the two.

"Ah welcome back." Anake would approach and close her eyes.

"We must converse."


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 Death's Dream

"...uuugggghhhh…..Wha-...what is this place?" Thanatos said as he slowly arose. He looked around and saw vast emptiness. A void of life, of death, of anything. Thanatos grunted as he stood up. He stood on what looked like dark ash like rock, with glowing purple inside. He turned around and saw Bellona standing a few feet away. Thanatos stared at her. "... Epiales." He said coldly. Slowly Bellona smiled sinisterly until her smile split her head in half and a shadowy cloud formed around her. The cloud slowly formed into a strange apparition. It appeared like a man, yet it had no legs.

"Heh heh heh heh." It chuckled in a ghost like voice.

"What do you want spirt?" Slowly Epiales closed in on Thanatos.

"Simple. I want you trapped. So long as you stay trapped here you cannot kill those in sleep. They shall dream and forever be trapped in their dreams. And I shall torment them forever."

"Fool. You shall fall by my edge." Thanatos said charging at the beast. He said as he charged. Epiales flattened out against the ground and when Thanatos was right above him he swallowed him up. He felt Epiales slowly weakening him.

"Heheheheh. Yes, feeling tired?" Epiales said mockingly. Thanatos struggled and with great power broke free only to be exposed to a horrendous sight. A large black void. The void frightened Thanatos for one reason. Thanatos feared nothing…..and that's what it was Nothing. A swirling black hole of nothing from the like of which he could never escape. Thanatos would flap his wings yet they would not carry him. He watched as the void rose up and a shadowy hand emerged and grabbed him by his foot. Thanatos struggled and fought back.

"Fight as you wish, you cannot beat a nightmare." Epiales said as he began to draw Thanatos into the void. It wasn't until a flash of light that Thanatos was able to fly away. He looked up and saw a figure of a man in white armor. It was Morpheus, god of dreams.

"Epiales. Retreat from the fight or be slain." He said aiming a large bow and arrow. Epiales laughed as he sunk into the void.

"Sweet dreams….Thanatos." He said as he vanished into the void. Morpheus turned to Thanatos and nodded.

"Message from the gods. Well one god." Thanatos would wait before speaking.

"Well….say it."

"Apologise now and after."

"After…..after wha-" Thanatos's sentence was interrupted by Morpheus, who delivered one hell of a slap.

"Wake up!" Thanatos would groan and slowly open his eyes. He was out of his armor and in his robes. His head hurt like hell. Mostly his jaw….which seemed to be hanging off his head. Thanatos grunted as he snapped it into back into place. He looked about until he saw Bellona right next to him with her hand coming back down at him.

"Wake up!" Bellona called before her hand was caught by Thanatos. She looked at her hand and saw his grip on her hand. Thanatos would release her and reach behind his head, covering his head with his robes. Leaving only his mouth and chin visible. "Whew. You looked like you were about to die for a second there." Thanatos clenched his fist tightly before slamming it down hard.

"Pitiful assassin! Epiales shall pay for what he did."

"What? The nightmare spirit?"

"Yes. It seems he wished for my demise, something is amiss." Thanatos said as he tried to get up. A hand would keep him from getting up. It was Asclepius.

"You shall not be leaving right yet." The man said walking over. For a god he seemed to still wear robes and simple sandals.

"Fool. Death cannot be restrained."Thanatos said as he got up to move, only to be held down by chains. "Hades." He huffed a tad angry.

"Yes yes yes. I' am sorry but he said he needs you to stay here and rest up."

"I AM DEATH! I DO NOT TAKE TIME OFF!" Thanatos shouted as he tried to move only for the chains to hold him down.

"Yeah he's gonna need to stay here for awhile." Asclepius said as he wrote down something on a chart.

"Okay. I'll head out ow. Get well soon Thanatos." She said making Thanatos yell in anger. Bellona smiled and waved as she left.

"...Never knew you were into love Thanatos." Asclepius said making Thanatos lunge out after him. "I enjoy these times we have." He said with a smile making Thanatos scream out in anger.

Bellona smiled as she listened to the god scream out in pain. She just sighed and chuckled.

"A fan of men screaming are we?" A voice said from behind that make Bellona's blood pressure sky rocket.

 _Aphrodite's._ Bellona turned around and looked to the goddess, who was dressed in quite a set of cloths. Bellona blushed deeply from this and turned away. "Have some dignity! You have nothing on!" In reality she wore a outfit that wasn't much more than straps and rope.

"Not to worry this isn't for you. This is for Thanatos." She said making Bellona get angry for some reason. "Now excuse me as I go and show him a true goddess." She said making Bellona clench her hands tight. Should she act rashly she would give Aphrodite more ammo to use against her. Bellona would just wave her off and turn away. Aphrodite's smile went to one of evil as she walked into the room. Thanatos looked over and saw who it was and started to try and move again.

"Asclepius!" He shouted as he tried to move. "Asclepius! IT's LOKI!" He shouted as Aphrodite slowly went up in smoke leaving Loki there in his normal attire. Asclepius would run out only for a blade to slam into his chest. The god would not be hurt but he slowly began to pass out.

"The blood of a Kitsune. A drug that can make even the strongest of gods fall into a coma for twenty four hours." Loki said looking to Thanatos. "I apologize for this Thanatos, but the one in charge has made it clear. You must die."

"Death cannot die fool."

"Ah yes. But. I am simply the middle man. That spirit is the one who will crush your soul." Loki said as he walked over to him. "Just know this. I do not have a choice in this. If i do not do as I was asked, I will lose not only my freedom but something close to me." He said as he brought the blade close to Thanatos's neck. "And let's just say that I may be a silly god to others, but no one messes with my children." He said going to thrust the blade into Thanatos's neck only to stop. Thanatos would look to see a Loki frozen in time.

"Death's ime will not come Loki...ever." A voice from behind said. It was Chronos and Bellona. "It seems someone has it out for you Thanatos." Chronos said as Asclepius slowly rose.

"Oh my. I dreamt I was being pampered by Fox Maidens." He said slowly rising.

"That wasn't a dream."

"Come again?"

"Loki was half right. The blood puts you in a coma but if the spirit of nightmares lets you be your mind is sent to a far off land to be cared for by the Kitsunes." Asclepius would blink at this and look to Loki's blade. "Don't think about it."

"I wasn't." Asclepius said looking to the blade still. Chronos groaned and looked to Loki before snapping his fingers. Loki would vanish with a flash.

"I shall let Nox and Anake deal with him. Now then Thanatos. I have come to let time heal you." He said with a grin making Bellona and Thanatos drop their heads. Chronos would snap his fingers and Thanatos was had a clock above him. The clock would drop onto Thanatos and fall through the ground. The chains holding him would break apart and turn to dust. Thanatos would rub his wrists and stand up. He reached over and grabbed his scythe.

"I assume my effects are at my residence?" Thanatos said looking to Asclepius. Asclepius smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Hades had them sent there." He said before turning to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have to shopping." He said grabbing an empty bag on the way out.

"Why the blood bag?" Bellona asked only for Asclepius to wave good bye and leave. Chronos just groaned and made for the exit.

"You know what they say. Time's a wastin." He said cheerfully while Bellona groaned. Thanatos just looked to the ground and a black portab opened. He would jump through without saying a word. Bellona would smile at this and jump in after him.

[War room]

Ares would walk into the room and see Athena watching a monitor. It was Thanatos and Epiales's fight. Ares stayed low and watched. Athena just groaned.

"Useless spirit. Even that fool Loki fell. I should have known they would." She said looking over to a bead sitting next to her. "Still I suppose taking the bow was a better plan than I could have hoped for. At least that should keep them busy." Ares would slowly retreat only to feel a spear to his back. "Ah brother. Come."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" He shouted as he threw the false soldier away.

"All is fair in love and such I knew we would fail beacues you were the team leader this year." She said with a smile. "I knew the only way for us to win was to eliminate the enemy team's only chance of winning."

"You dare mock war! That was not a battle!"

"I'm sorry you see it that way brother...however." She said as she nodded. Ares turned around to see his sister's soldiers right behind him. He spun around again to see Athena already closed in and attacking him. He slid back into her soldiers who delivered a powerful blast. Ares would be blow forward into Athena's shield which she then bashed him against a wall. Ares fell with a thud. He slowly tried to rise only to fall again. "Sorry brother. But you shall not interfere." She said turning back around. Let's hope the next one does the job." She said with a smile. Athena had hoped it wouldn't come to the fall of a few gods. But she was not about to be beaten by Hades. She was the best strategies around. She was not about to let the god of the dead best her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Down the Rabbit hole!

Bellona would fall through pitch blackness. she had just jumped into Thanatos's portal, one that only death dared to go through. she looked down and saw the end. Bellona would get ready for one hell of a entry.

[Thanatos's Residence]

Thanatos would place his robes in a closet and put on a hoodie.

"Humans, as pathetic as they are, truly do make good clothes." He said as he heard a strange noise. He would look up and see two large objects falling onto him. "Blast it all." He vanished quickly as Bellona landed in his home. He reappeared next to Bellona and sighed. "You dare go where death treads! Tell me why I should not flay you?!" Thanatos demanded as his scythe appeared before him. Bellona stood up and dusted herself off.

"That's a nice way to welcome your bodyguard." She said with a sly look. Thanatos would just stare at her.

"Pardon?" He asked slightly confused.

"That's right! Bellona the bodyguard! Cronos asked me to do it because Hades was busy, and everyone else didn't have any interest."

"Fool I do not need a bodyguard." He said as his scythe vanished.

"You mean even though you had your ass handed to you by three people already?" She said making the area where Thanatos's veins would be burn with rage.

"I care little for your reasoning. I am Death! I do not need a guard!"

"Didn't you also get captured by a human at one time." She said making Thanatos seething with anger.

"I HAD NO WAY TO FIGHT BACK THEN! Besides nowadays I carry my weapon with me." He said crossing his arms angrily. Bellona just bellowed.

"Not to worry, for I will protect you!" She said as she snapped her fingers and a bed popped up behinder her….well more like a military cot. Thanatos just groaned.

"You're not leaving anytime soon are you?" He asked covering his face only to see that she was exploring his room. It was dark and dismal just like him, with books lining a few shelves he had. On his walks were pictures of him in various forms. Ranging from when he was young and still had skin, to today where he wore battle armor. Bellona looked closely at the one of him when he had skin and blushed deeply. Thanatos looked over and jumped over his bed. Pushing her away from the picture. "Listen here! I am fine! I do not need a guard so leave." He said pushing as she slipped away from him.

"Nope! Uh...never pegged you for a music fan." She said as she opened his closet door to see Pentakill CD's.

"Rule one! No messing with my stuff." He said pushing her away like a child trying to get their mother to leave their things alone. Bellona would move away and look under Thanatos's bed. She saw a few boxes filled with movies but nothing really intresting.

"Where are the dirty books or scrolls?"

"HOW OLD DO I LOOK TO YOU!?" He said angrily as she began to snoop around a bit. She walked over to his shelf and looked over the books he had. "Listen here, Unless I get a note saying you have to stay you're not now then." He said walking over to a door. "Get out!" He said opening it to see Mercury holding a note.

"Popular today uh Than?" He said handing than a note and seeing Bellona. "Heyyyy, Bellona how are you?" Thanatos would throw the god a gold coin and push him away. He opened the letter and dropped his head.

"What crime against the Anake have I committed?" He asked with a groan as Belllona walked over. She would look over his shoulder and grin as she read it.

 _To Thanatos:_

 _Due to recent actions it is hereby noted that Bellona of the Roman Pantheon shall henceforth be responsible for your safety. NO EXCEPTIONS._

 _Nox_

Thanatos just shook his head and flopped into his bed.

"Tired are we?" Bellona asked with a smile.

"Gods do not feel tired…..though I will make an exception for this day." Thanatos said as he rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. Bellona smiled evilly as a sly idea crept into her head. Thanatos would feel slight movement and sigh. _If I look over I know what I will see. Perhaps I can just wait her out._ He thought as he rested his mind...until he felt a hand creep over his midsection. Thanatos would roll out of the bed and stand up. He would then see Bellona there with a smile. "Have you blown a fuse?! You are a god! Act like one!" He said making Bellona laugh.

"Indeed I am but many do not believe in the goddess of war." Thanatos just groaned.

 _It is better than having to deal with Ares._ He thought cracking finally. "Fine. I shall sleep in the cot, you may do as you wish, so long as it doesn't bother me." He said as he sat down on the cot. Bellona would sigh and give a slight yawn.

"Yeah today has been tiring." She said as she stood up and removed her armor. Thanatos would look over to see what she was doing and cover his face.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ANAKE ARE YOU DOING?!" He asked angrily.

"What!? I'm getting out of my armor." She said slightly embarrassed that he saw her.

"You're a god just snap your fingers!"

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked almost liking him arguing with her.

 _This is going to be a long night._ He thought as he rolled over and tried to drift off to sleep.

[Tech room]

Hades had entered the room to find the Smite realms tech personal. As gods they had no use for tech, but many gods saw that it had it's uses. For one god...it was pwning noobs.

"HA HA HA *snort*." Hades just groaned as he looked over to Cabrakan of the Mayan pantheon.

"What in the world are you doing you imbecile?" Hades asked as he watched him play a online game.

"I'm playing League adah? What a noob." He said making Hades's eyes twitch slightly. Hades would wrap his fingers around Cabrakan's neck and lift him in the air.

"LIsten here you fool I need information, and I am not in the mood to deal with an IDIOT!" He said tossing him down. Cabrakan turned and typed something on the screen.

 _AFK BRB!_

"Now then what do you want?" He asked with a sigh as he fixed his glasses.

"I need the footage from the championship game."

"No problem. All i need to do is go to the files, videos, and done. He said as he handed Hades a flash drive. Hades's would break the device in his hands.

"I do not want the file you dolt! I want footage on a orb I do not use this tech everyone else uses."

"Get with the program old man." He said as he tossed him a orb. "Here. It's all on that orb." He said going back to his game. Hades nodded and began to leave until he saw something. He moved back over and looked at the screen at a character with a scythe and a book.

"What are you playing again?"

"Hm? Oh! League of Legends. A game where I control champions in another realm."

"A simple 'it's a game' would suffice." Hades groaned as he got ready to leave.

"It is a game, but they are real. As you know the smite realm exists just for us to fight, they have their own realm to fight, heck even Sun and Elphis go there, but elphis is known by a different name. Nocturne." He said as he gamed.

"Interesting more realms eh? Thank you Cabrakan." Hades said as he vanished.

"What a nerd. *snort*"

Sorry for it being shorter then normal guys but i needed to get it setup for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5. On the clock

(A tad shorter then I had hoped for but its the setup for a boss battle so apologizes)

Thanatos would awaken abruptly and sit up. It was time to go work. He snapped his fingers and his armor was on. He walked to the door and got ready to leave only to get tackled to the ground.

"HOLD IT! You aren't going anywhere without me!" Thanatos looked back and saw it was Bellona.

"Get off of me! I am death I must go and show mortals exactly why they are mortals!"

"Save the ramblings for later! You aren't leaving without me." She said holding him down still. Thanatos would snap his fingers and vanish with a poof of black feathers. He reappeared above Bellona glaring at her.

"Listen here. My job is to reap the souls of the humans, alone! Emphasis on alone!" Thanatos bellowed at the girl. He turned and looked to the door only to get tackled again

[Ten minutes later]

Thanatos was in Hades office with Bellona next to him. Wearing a black shroud. "You expect me to allow her to come with me?!" Thanatos said slamming his hand down. Hades just rubbed his head and groaned.

"Not so loud, that Idiot Lucifer is keeping my mind in shambles." He said rubbing his head.

"Why not attack him?" Bellona asked.

"I can't."

"Why?" She asked making Hades look up and blink a few times.

"Why can't I attack him?" He asked himself before opening a book. He read a few pages and blinked. "...Oh Thanatos." Hades said with a happy voice. "I have a new task for you." He said putting the tips of his fingers together. Thanatos groaned and dropped his head while Bellona just smiled. "Go next door, pumble that moron and come back."

"I can't." Thanatos said with a groan.

"Why not?" Hades asked.

"Because you dolt, you signed a treaty that would keep any and all occupants of the underworld from entering hell and vice versa. Imp's don't count" He said pulling out a paper.

"BLAST! Wait….occupants of the underworld?" He said with a grin. He then slowly looked to Bellona. "She isn't from hell." He said with a smile.

"No can do, my job is to watch him." She said pointing to Thanatos. "I can't go anywhere without him." She said as Hades grinned and snapped his fingers. Thanatos would glow white all over and his mask would shatter. Thanatos would release a large scream as he felt his body change quickly and feel burning in his head. Bellona got up and reached over to him only to be blinded by a brilliant white light.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see Thanatos on a knee. She rubbed her eyes and gawked at the sight. It was Thanatos, but different. His hood was now red and he had white hair, a halo, and beautiful white wings.

"Thanatos you hereby have twenty four hours of freedom from hell, thus making you an occupant no more." Thanatos looked up with glowing yellow eyes and scoffed before speaking in a strange new voice, it sounded...almost evil...yet good.

"Hades you fool, this form is locked I cannot enter like this."

"It's unlocked for twenty four hours, now move." He said making Thanatos sigh. He grabbed his scythe and made his way out, with Bellona following, slightly red from seeing Thanatos with such looks. He just shook his head and kept moving.

"Come the entrance to hell is this way." He said with a sigh.

The two approached a large door with red fire shooting up from behind it. Thanatos would press his hand against it and open it wide. Bellona went wide eyed from the sight. Fire and brimstone was everywhere and she saw man a man and woman being tortured. Thanatos glared at the Imp's torturing. They looked to Thanatos and ran off in a hurry. "I despise this realm." Thanatos said walking forward.

"It looks like the underworld...just more flames." Bellona said as a few Imps moved close to her to try and feel her legs. They made it about a foot away before Bellona slammed her hammer down on them.

"Exactly, yet these fools think they are superior to us." He said as another imp, followed by a demon with whitish yellow hair, large fists and the roman number six down her leg three times, walked in front of him. The taller demon grinned at him and fixed her hair.

"Okay listen up." She said slamming her fists together. "I'll give you to the count of three to leave." She said with a grin. "1….2, 3!" She said charging at Thanatos who simply put up his scythe and blocked the hit.

"Be gone succubus." Thanatos said pushing her away. "I know who you really are." He said making the demon look around.

"...Alright fuck it. This job isn't worth it, I'm heading back to Plover." She said vanishing. The imps would look left then right before scurrying away scared of death. Bellona just blinked.

"Wait how did you know here?"

"Death knows all." He said continuing forward. Bellona blinked at him and blushed a little.

 _Talk about acting like a badass._ She thought before walking over to catch up. The two would stop dead as the sound of laughing caught their attention.

"Is that him?" Bellona asked.

"Yes…..we're fucked." Thanatos said as a large creature appeared from behind them. Thanatos had little time to attack as Imps began attacking from behind him. The two needed help, bad. However they didn't get it as the beast picked them both up.

"Ah if it isn't death, and whoever this pathetic worm is." He said looking to Bellona who just stuck her tongue out. "I have plans for you two." The beast said walking over to a large pit of fire and dropping them in. Thanatos unfolded his wings and caught Bellona only for the beast to slap them out of the air. As the two fell deep into the pit, the beast laughed and pushed a rock over the pit trapping them.

[Space and Time]

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Nox screamed at Hades who stood there like a child.

"I sent the two over to deal with that fool."

"And now they are trapped there." Janus said as he opened a portal that had watched the whole scene.

"Quiet it you." Hades said only for Nox to grab him.

"LISTEN YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T SEND DEATH TO DO SHIT LIKE THAT! NOT TO MENTION SOMEONE WANTS HIM DEAD!" Nox said shaking the poor god until a few bones fell off.

"What do you want me to do? I cannot enter."

"...Janus, go through the portal and save them. Nemesis punish Hades." Nox said making hades go wide eyed.

"WAIT PLEASE NO!" He begged as Nemesis tackled him and began beating the stuffing out of him. Janus looked to the porta and cracked his knuckles as he floated through.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Think with Portals

Jaunus floated deep in the bowels of hell looking around at the dreary place. It was filled with skulls blood and fire. It reminded him of the underworld….just more red. He watched as imps and larger demons walked by him hauling humans in chains and jabbing at them with spears and large claws. He hovered over to one that was extremely large and tapped his shoulder.

"Sir." Jaunus said making the beast turn around. "I seek a audience with Lucifer." He said making the beast below a deep laugh.

"You think you are strong enough to-" He was cut off as Jaunus opened a portal by his mouth and ripped his tongue out. The beast rolled on the ground in pain while Jaunus just spoke again.

"Which way did you say he was?" He asked electing a finger from the demon, pointing to a large door. "Thank you." He said hovering over to the door. Jaunus opened a portal and flew through to the otherside. Before him was a large pit of flames that led down to a arena. Jaunus opened a portal and flew through. He came out right next to the devil himself as he laughed loudly. Janus looked to the beast and saw he had Thanatos looked in chains and Bellona wearing and outfit unbecoming of the goddess.

"Such a great sight, the god of death locked up and the forgotten one dressed as a who-"

"Finish that statement and I will rip your head off." Bellona shouted up to the beast. Jaunus looked to Thanatos then to Lucifer.

"Mister Lucifer." Lucifer stopped laughing and looked to Jaunus. "I am here to retrieve Thanatos and Bellona." He said making the demon laugh.

"Are you truly that foolish!? What makes you think I would-" Jaunus opened a portal right in front of lucifer's eyes. A portal...to space. Lucifer screamed in pain as his eye was forcibly sucked from his head. Jaunus looked to Thanatos and created a portal on the lock that held him tight. The lock began to weaken and finally broke from the large amount of pressure. Janus had teleported the lock to the deepest part of sea. Thanatos stood up and unfolded his wings before looking to the God.

"Thank you." He said with a nod. Jaunus nodded and they both looked to Bellona. She looked at them and turned a deep red before yelling at them.

"Don't just stand there! Help me out already!" She yelled at the two gods. Jaunus looked at her out fit and oped a portal. He reached in and pulled out a set of armor.

"It is a tad small, but it should provide protect-"

"DON'T CARE!" She said taking the armor and putting it on. It was a extremely small two piece made of armor. It seemed familiar. "Fits well. Where did you get this?" Bellona asked adjusting her armor.

"It is a older set of armor from Venus's wardrobe." He said making Bellona go stiff.

"You mean...this is hers?!" She asked angrily. Thanatos just scoffed.

"It matters not. We must leave now." Thanatos said as a large rock flew into him. He rolled back and slammed into a wall. He looked up to see Lucifer in pain and angered.

"YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE HERE ALIVE!" He screamed snapping his fingers. Bellona looked left and right as sinister laughing echoed throughout the room. Bellona put her blade up to defend against a large skull like hammer slamming down.

"Who dares awaken me!?" The creature said in a sinister voice. Bellona pushed it over and slammed her own hammer at her...only to hit a shield.

"Nice weapons."

"Nice cloths." The creature hissed electing Bellona slam her foot into the beast's gut launching it back.

"Wrong move." She said cracking her knuckles. Thanatos flew to lucifer and slashed at his damaged eye socket, harming him even more. Lucifer swatted at the annoyance trying to crush the god. Thanatos threw his scythe at the beast and knocked Lucifer over. Bellona slammed her hammer down and sent the creature skidding back.

"Bellona! We are leaving!" Thanatos called out as Janus opened a portal right next to him and yanked him through. Bellona looked down and watched a portal open up and suck her through before closing, just as a hammer slammed down. The creature grinned and hissed.

"I will see death again."

[Space and Time]

Thanatos and Bellona fell through space and time landing with a thud. In front of them were Chronos, Nemesis, and Anakee. There with them was Hades's as well, though he looked worse for wear.

"Welcome home." Anakee said smiling brightly. Nemesis looks to the two and nods, while Chronos just smiles.

"It's about Time you go back!" He said receiving a punch from Nemesis. "Shutting up now." Janus looked to the sight and hovered to the edge of the cliff. He opened a portal and saw something odd. Anakee walked over and looked to see a sight as well. It was Ares. He wasn't being a brute.

"This is strange." Janus said watching Ares walk through the halls calmly. "This merits further study. Bellona, Thanatos, I require you two to remain here. I must insure you are not corrupted." He said hovering over to Thanatos who fell to the ground. His hair fell out and his skin turned to dust. His wings darkened and his outfit turned a deep black. "The spell Hades cast has ran it's time. Bellona?" He asked hovering over to her. He placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head up. He spotted a mark on her. "You have been marked by the beast." He said backing up.

"Uhhhhh...what?"

"You have been marked and as such can be influenced by the beast."

"Voices in my head? Yay me." Bellona said with a deep sigh. Thanatos stood up and put his hood down.

"I'm off to work. I shall return." He said looking to a portal and walking through. Bellona saw this and darted for the portal jumping through.

"Wait up!" She said diving in. Jaunus just scratched his head.

"Why does she follow him again?" Hades's picked his head up and snapped it into place.

"Nox ordered it." He said pulling out the letter. Anakee looked at the letter and rasied an eyebrow.

"Nox did not do that. She was working on the beads, not Thanatos." She said making the group go silent. "Someone wants rid of him….Bellona wouldn't would she?" She asked as Nemesis weighted the scales. One scale dropped quickly making her jump a little. "Oh dear."

(Appologises if it is short, but School has been cutting into my time so I may be a bit late with chapters. Just PM me if you have a question and I will get back to it in time. Sorry again for it being short.)


End file.
